


Worst Case Scenario

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, living together riarkle, spot the cory, this is so freakin fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#042 "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some pants on."</p><p>In which Riley is freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes
> 
> Riley and Farkle have recently moved in together and have only been dating for a short while. Let's say they're 24 age wise.
> 
> one more left!

 

 

Riley emerged from their bedroom, "Farkle my parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some pants on." She walked past him and into the kitchen to check on the lasagna. Riley was a bundle of nerves, this was their first dinner with her parents as a couple and at their new apartment. "I don't think my dad wants to see you without any clothes."

Farkle sat on the couch in his graphic undies munching on a bowl of cereal, legs up on the coffee table, flipping through channels. Settling on a PBS special about space he swallowed another spoonful of chocolatey goodness.

"You never said anything about your parents coming over."

"Yes I did, several times in fact. Look," Riley pointed, "it's even written right here on the calendar." Farkle looked to where her finger indicated and sure enough, there it was written in glittering ink carefully penciled in, " _visit from mom and dad."_

"Oh."

"Yeah  _oh._ " Riley mimicked pitching her voice low. "Stop eating that, you'll ruin your appetite." Snatching the bowl out of his hand she placed it in the sink.

"Hey!" Farkle exclaimed, following her into the kitchen. "I wasn't done with that."

"Pants, Farkle for the love of god please put on some pants." Riley was frantically moving around the kitchen doing twenty things at once. The timer dinged signaling the lasagna was done. He grabbed the oven mitts pulling it out for Riley.

After setting the lasagna to cool he walked over to where Riley stood wiping a spot that he was sure she'd cleaned a hundred times in the past minute. He gently tugged the rag out of her hand placing it where she couldn't reach. Wrapping his arms around her waist he turned her around to face him. Holding her close he felt her relax against him.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay Riley." He reassured her, "They love you, there's no reason to be worried. I should be the one freaking out, not you. I'm the one who stole his little girl from him." Mrs. Matthews could be scary when she felt like it but Mr. Matthews was even scarier than his wife.

"I know, it's stupid. They've known you your entire life they obviously like you but what if they don't like you as my boyfriend. I don't want to have to choose between them and you."

Farkle shook his head, leave it up to Riley to drum up the worst case scenario.

"That's not going to happen, I gave your dad four oxen and my best milking cow."

"You didn't!" Riley laughed looking up at him in disbelief.

"I didn't," He agreed, "But I did get you to smile." The little wrinkles between her eyebrows had disappeared replaced with a radiant smile.

"I love you Farkle," Riley whispered resting her head against his chest.

He pressed a kiss into her hair, "And I love you."

They stood together her head on his shoulder, him without any pants, hugging each other in the middle of their kitchen. Neither of them heard the door open or see the two figures appear in their doorway until someone very loudly exclaimed, "UNDAPANTS!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
